


Three Cute Fonts Tester

by cherrytinged



Series: Testers [2]
Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytinged/pseuds/cherrytinged
Series: Testers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713490





	Three Cute Fonts Tester

"What???" Papyrus yelled. "What do you mean you don't like spaghetti???"

hiiiiii

This is a paragraph, shown in the Lucida Console font.

All I ever wanna do is, maybe kiss you

its really late at night and this is what I'm doing.

its really late at night and this is what I'm doing.

I really want you to let me kiss you, please 

the hustle of the surrounding crowd was beginning to make her dizzy

all she wanted was to go home, but, would it be possible?


End file.
